Shouta Ryūzōji
Lord Shouta Ryūzōji (翔太 リュウガジェット, Shōta Ryūzōji) is the current leader of the Royal Guards and nicknamed the "The Emperor's Fist" and is the leader of the Zeridus Prima Megatrain being the Master Conductor and the appointed ruler of the Train being responsible for the day-to-day repairs and construction onboard of it. The man is a living legend known all across Earth-land for being responsible for building some of the greatest weapons known to the world. He was later infected by Daiku Hyuna's virus and was forcibly imprisoned in a hospital wing currently in a coma. Body and Personality Appearance Largea112.jpg|Takashi's close-up look Date masamune ghoul ver by noeru sama-d830y4v.png|Shouta when infected by Plague Wind He is a well-built man, Medium-long brown hair, a black eye-patch after losing his eye during a combat mission, he has a very calm yet steel like look in his eyes and a navy blue jacket with gold outline and a red inside. Inside he carries multiple kinds of knives and off-hand pieces of metal in the event he needs to use them for a surprise attack. During the battle of Regno Rosa, he was badly injuried and was later infected by the effects of the curse Plague Wind. During this event, his eye begins shining blood red with red cracks and his body turning a shade pale when under the control of the Plaguefather. When off-duty, wears a light-weight Kimoto with a small steel vest under it to protect himself from fatal wounds. At all times he carries his unique katana which glows with a bright aura when drawn. Personality He is quite a relaxed person, however, he prides himself on being on being the master blacksmith and as such he has a bit of an ego from his outright stubbornness. He acts primarily as a supervisor giving suggestions and being a foreman for the train itself repairing it if needed or simply guarding it against trouble, however, he shows great charisma to take charge if needed. Shouta has known also as a primary a warrior at heart wielding multiple kinds of swords and loving melee combat focusing on that while using his type of magic. However, he dislikes cowards and idiots who don't know how to wield a weapon as well as he suffers from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. This hinders his skills at times focusing one a perfect weapon to forge or to build making sure it completely symmetrical even to the point in one time during a sparring match after his "perfect" hair was cut, he then started freaking out trying to cut the other half to make it perfectly balanced leaving himself open. However deep down Shouta carries a barbaric side of him during combat which few know about aside from those who know him very well. During combat, he enjoys the heat of battle even to the point of enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer when facing weaker enemies. He claims injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for an extremely good fight. When his blood-lust gets the better of him he becomes nothing more than a savage beast that wants nothing more than to murder his enemy as painfully and as brutality as possible showing a highly evil sadistic side to him when it's unleashed. History Backstory Shattered Moon Magic & Abilities Magical Powers Iron-Make (鉄の造形魔法 アイアンメイク Aian Meiku) is a Caster-Type Magic involving the creation of objects using iron. Iron-Make is a Molding Magic, and, therefore, allows the users of it to create objects made out of iron. Their usage varies from offensive, defensive or supplementary purposes. Similar to Ice-make wielders he can make all kinds of things out of metal such as Weapons or Tools during combat and simply working as a blacksmith. Shouta himself comments that at heart, he is a Static Iron-Make user oftenly using it to build weapons and tools to help others. Iron-Make: Needle Hammer (鉄の造形魔法・球鎖アイアン・メイク・ニードル・ハンマー, Aian Meiku: Nīdoru Hanmā lit. Iron Molding Magic: Ball and Chain): Iron-Make: Needle Hammer is a Static Iron-Make spell which involves the caster generating a gigantic metal ball and chain to bludgeon the opponent with. When performing Iron-Make: Needle Hammer, the caster focuses their magical energies intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways, causing them to become hard, opaque, and shiny, losing their electrons in order to become iron, which is an easily formed element in the periodic table - from here, they are capable of vibrating the atoms in the iron through mental command alone in order to generate the immense heat necessary to forge alloys of iron without the need for an external blast furnace, shaping the iron into the form of a flail that is a iron haft connected by a chain to a cylindrical metal sphere for a head with various spikes; it is a weapon which gained prominence in the Middle Ages. This heavy-duty flail is mainly used for crushing the opponent, with the caster swinging the flail around wildly as the chain continuously expands and contracts, extending the reach of the metal sphere attached to the chain as it darts about throughout the air, smashing everything within its path; the power that the flail displays is more than enough to crush a Defenser barrier through sheer pressure output, and the caster either throws or swing the Needle Hammer around themselves in order to impact and damage their target through the sheer mass of the hammer; and it is capable of changing it's direction before impact, with the caster wielding the weapon with a surprising amount of dexterity. *'Iron-Make: Knuckle' is a Static Iron-Make spell. It creates a giant sized robot-like gauntlet as an extension of the user's arm by gathering pieces of metal of all sorts from the surrounding environment, through magnetism. This greatly enhancing, the wielder's strength and power power to a destructive level while being able to defend himself. *'Iron-Make: Chainsaw' is a Static Iron-Make spell. It makes either a incredibly large chainsaw forming along his hand to tear through victims using blunt force or forms a piece of his body to have markings which sticks out his body in the form of chainsaw blade on various parts of his body. These techniques usually focus upon the involvement of his legs in the conduction of Saw Foot, which due to its gearing system to restrict the amount of force delivered, has become one of his most versatile abilities. So much so, that he can use it as a method of fast transport, through manipulating the saw blades as a pair of motor powered roller blades. He can also use the chain that these blades are attached to, for defensive measures due to its construction of reinforced metal. *'Iron-Make: Buzzsaw' This is a type of Static Iron-Make spell. When he swings his hand across he creates a large disk of blades in the form of a large Buzzsaw disk to be launched at a enemy. The Buzzsaw disk also carries a unique power to carry magical energy along the bladed edges to enhance it's speed and cutting power when it tears through targets. *'Iron-Make: Spear' is a Static Iron-Make Spell. The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of iron metallic blades that they direct towards their target and use to impale them. Like the Helbard, he can also be used when it touching to summon out a pair of Iron-Make spears coming out of the ground to impale targets or be set up as a trap. *'Iron-Make: Halberd' is a basic Static Iron-Make Spell. The user creates a large halberd made of harden iron for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to be used against other weapons and works as a effective defensive tool and offensive weapon. when touching the very ground itself, he can also summon them out to impale a large group of targets from underneath extending from within the ground itself. *'Iron-Make: Sword' is a basic Static Iron-Make spell. When used the user creates a sword made of iron for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to combat multiple kinds of an enhanced sword. The sword can be enhanced a much larger great sword. In one deploy of power, he has made one sword large enough, that it grow to the size of a skyscraper before falling down upon a target impaling the ground with a large shock wave. *'Iron-Make: Steel Hammer' This has multiple uses by Shouta. The user creates a large hammer made of heavy steel with iron metal plates floating above their opponent and then drops it with great force. This can also be used to be to help be made into a forging tool being used as a two-handed weapon to either be used in combat or simply to do metal working. *'Iron-Make Unlimited: Murasame no Okami' This is a advanced version of Make-Iron Sword. This forms a nextremely powerful katana out of hundreds of sheets of metal at once focused on a glowing katana blade. When the blade that is magically solid-based sweeps across it launches swords created from the blade itself at a range. This sword can also be focused into a single charged strike that can ignite a long blue ghost shaped spirit extension on the sword that extends the cutting power and range of the blade during melee combat. Sword Magic This type of Holder Type Magic involving the use of swords and is normally a requirement of Star Breaker Guild or for the armies of Regno Rosa to be able to access this magic. Shouta during combat is able to utilize this form of combat in battle however, most often overshadowed by his love of Iron-Make Magic. Natural Abilities *'Mastery of the Art of Blacksmith' - Shouta is a masterful blacksmith able to craft extremely powerful blades using his forge to craft multiple blades at once or spending his time, he can build various legendary blades depending on how much detail he goes into it. He was the man responsible for building Masahiro Ketsueki's Kōri no Hana Katana blade. *'Immense Strength' He has honed his skills and trained his body to be a perfect weapon inside of combat and outside as a blacksmith being able to lift heavier objects then himself. He is able to lift and carry the ultra-heavy Dwanbreaker two-handed Warhammer in a single hand while using The Shark's Fang sword at the same time. The force of his strikes even his usage of the sword is able to slice through steel in a single strike. *'Unnatural Durability' After teaming and being experimented for years by Kenji Ringo, Shouta's body is able to handle unnatural amounts of pain and suffering from his years of torture. His most insane feat was surviving the crushing for Kronus The World Eater falling onto his body and surviving with a minor injury. After the fall then breaking his own neck then keep fighting through the retreat of Nightmare Wing. Dispute this nick of insane durability, he is still very much human and a strike to the brain/heart would drop him as quickly as any man. *'Enhanced Speed' Shouta shows remarkable speed but unlike his contemporaries nothing abnormal. He is able to keep pace with Takashi Suzugamori briefly before being overwhelmed by his superior speed and managing to keep a hard-hitting duel with the traitor Kasaya Shumkichi in a single battle during the Battle of Regno Rosa. *'Immense Intelligence and Environmental Awareness' Through a thickheaded and stubborn person at heart, he is also very intelligent and pretty aware of his surroundings despite his lack of an eye. In fact, he uses the missing limb as a motivation to be more alarmed in the battlefield and never take thing at face value. During the contest with Takashi Suzugamori, he manages knew the battle was lost but instead using the environment to his advantage by goating the Dragon Tyrant into a trap by falling from a great height into the radioactive wasteland of District 459 unprotected, where he nearly died once again. *'Hand to Hand Expert' - Being a skilled member of the Royal Guards for the Emperor of Mana, Shouta has been given formal hand-to-hand training to enhance his already insane skills with a weapon during battle. While preferring to use his blade in battle, He has proven several times to be very dangerous while barehanded. He has shown through the advanced training to be able to with easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful punches and kicks, and easily subdue opponents with a throw or single strike. *'Master Level Marksmen & Swordsmen' - His preferred style of combat is melee and it's no surprise that he likes to enjoy the moment using weapon combat. His skills with a blade are simply remarkable with his sword has been honed to a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack during combat. He has shown when augmented by his blood-lust to move at insane amounts of speed through the movements of his hands to chop rapidly using his hands to even cut through solid steel and chunks of buildings with ease. He also is shown to be quite handy with any type of firearms being one of the primary builders of the guild often testing the rifles or guns before sending them out. Equipment The Dawnbreaker His primary tool of both forging powerful weapons and warfare as a tool to break bones in seconds. Forged from the remains of a fallen star before being forced into the center of the hammer through layers of steel. It can generate a large powerful strike that can level a large building with a single strike with a striking strength to create a minor earthquake. The weapon can also weaken or strength the blow to maximum depending on the users willpower or choice of impact making an ideal weapon to also subdue a target or forge new weapons. The Sharks Fang (シャークス牙, Shākusu kiba) This is a violent tool in battle and one of Shouta's favorite tools during battle as a secondary weapon. The sword itself was forged in the very hot depths of the volcano nearby Regno Rosa and it was made using the blood of some of the most violent killers to temper the blade. The blade itself is a double-edged blade with serrated blades on each side with a most of the sword being a clean edge. Ember's Fist Pistol - This is his favorite range based weapon able to fire a pistol of nine shots with a powerful explosive rounds that when fired set off a powerful exploding blast wave when fired. Traditional Katana & Combat Pack - A imported weapon built during the trade with international trade center following Emperor Mashiro's love for the type of sword, it's been a staple to the point it was built deep in the center of Rengo Rosa. Following this, it was mass produced all across Rengo Rosa to be a common melee blade which can be used by swiftest of warriors. Being such, he is equipped with one from his former post of being an Imperial officer of the Rengo Rosa solider along with a full set of automatic assault rifles, long-range rifle and ammo, some of them being made to directly target magical users. Being equipped with this as a standard combo pack, which includes first-aid, rope, a combat knife, a few flares and explosive bombs. Trivia Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Karyuudo Category:White Coat